


Не стёрли

by Fire_Fox



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не жалею о том, что все сложилось так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не стёрли

Все, что у нас есть – лишь годы дружбы и часы счастья, когда вроде как были вместе. Когда действительно не боялись молчать, когда знали все друг о друге и могли выбирать тему для разговора просто наугад.

Сейчас не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких фотографий, запаха, преследующего повсюду и полного ухода в работу.

Чуть стертые улыбки, немного тусклые взгляды. Дрожащие руки и разодранные губы, из которых так и норовит вылететь: _останься_. 

Каждое утро заваривать чай без тебя в белых стенах своего дома, желая разбить чашку и собственную память, словно это просто старый телефон, который только и ждет броска об асфальт или чего-то другого. Ты говорил о том, что бессонные ночи заставляют человека меняться, но меня меняет лишь тишина в ответ на вопрос: _тут кто-нибудь есть?_

Всегда любила свою работу, но ненавидела быть двумя абсолютно разными людьми. И вроде говорила, что они никогда не пересекутся, но в результате оказалась на перепутье.  
И рассказывать об этом теперь некому.

Помнишь, как вытаскивал меня из дома, когда было плохое настроение и никого не хотела видеть? Как пытался разговорить и заставить улыбаться.  
Раньше этот фокус срабатывал.  
А сейчас от него ничего не осталось.

Я не жалею о том, что все сложилось так.  
 _И снова вру._

Я жалею. Безумно.  
Но если не буду врать, то не смогу все это затолкать поглубже в себя. Не смогу спрятать тоску и боль в глазах за макияжем, не смогу улыбаться тогда, когда надо.  
 _По расписанию._  
Сначала это была учеба. Чуть раньше жизнь. Теперь еще и эмоции.

И, знаешь, это страшно, но твое присутствие ничем не выветрить. От него не избавиться, потому что я не хочу этого.  
Не хочу отпускать, не хочу забывать, не хочу разрывать все, что было когда-то “до”.

Хочу утопиться в этом чертовом чае. Забыть про все обязанности, сделать хоть что-то спонтанное, резкое, неожиданное. _Например, позвонить тебе. Или приехать._

Но ведь уже поздно что-то менять.

Мы не стерли ничего, что напоминает друг о друге, ничего не забыли ни номера, ни адреса, но решили разорвать все, что было. И, как обычно, из-за того, что я не смогла переступить через себя.

Ощущение, будто история уже повторялась, нет?  
 _/прости. прости. прости./_  
Я не умею быть нормальной, я не умею меняться.  
Я не умею ничего, кроме своей работы и напрасных истерик. 

Я даже любить с полной отдачей не могу. Мне это не знакомо.  
 _И знакомо не будет. Потому что чувствовать не должна._  
_  
Когда-то говорили, что что-то все же стереть из памяти можно. Но для этого нужно вообще ни о чем не вспоминать, а это практически невозможно.

И даже на клавиатуре мой выбор всегда падает на две клавиши. 

_Delete.  
Backspace._

Перемотаем все это время назад?  
И к черту все мои расписания и планы.


End file.
